


Sincerity and Enthusiasm

by bell (bellaboo)



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paris," Terrence reproached from over her shoulder, "What have I said about approaching optimism-building exercises?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerity and Enthusiasm

One of the first things Terrence made her do was sit down and write a list of things she liked. No number of Care Bear allusions and My Little Pony quips made him relent, so, fuming, she wrote the list. 'Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,' she started, because she could not not write this without sarcasm. As she spelled out "blue" Rory suddenly came to mind, with those startlingly clear eyes of hers. Paris had rarely seen her outside the Chilton uniform, much less in white dresses with blue satin sashes, and didn't know what she'd look like in such. Probably like a doll, Paris snorted.

"Paris," Terrence reproached from over her shoulder, "What have I said about approaching optimism-building exercises?"

"With sincerity and enthusiasm," she muttered, and crossed off the only item on the list. She replaced it with 'School,' the closest to 'Rory' she could allow herself. 

"That’s better! Give me a high-five, girl!"

She gave him a weak smile before adding 'Lambasting simpering idiots.'


End file.
